Save The Last Dance
by Angelustatt
Summary: Music, dancing and friends...everything a night off with the Torchwood team needs. So why isn't Ianto having any fun?


_A/N: This is just a little something that came to me while I was out with some friends, having fun. Hope you enjoy. __I figure this is set in Season 2, between Meat and Reset. Title is thanks to John Barrowman's cover of one of my favorite songs. _

_** Don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me...**_

_**TORCHWOOD**__torchwood**TORCHWOOD**__**  
**_

The strobe lights were bathing everything in blue, red and yellow, spinning and twirling in time with the music. Above them all, two huge speakers pounded out the beat with almost concussive force, driving the dance floor into a seething, grinding mass of flesh.

Ianto Jones tried to just close his eyes and give himself over to the moment. It was the first night off that Jack had given them in a long time and he was supposed to be having fun. That was the point of all this, right? A few drinks, some dancing, a chance for the team to just unwind and have fun together.

Opening his eyes again, Ianto flashed a brief, nervous smile at Toshiko Sato who was dancing just to the left of him. Next to her was Owen Harper and beside him was Gwen Cooper with her boyfriend, Rhys. Rhys' arms were around Gwen's waist as he held her from behind. His dance comprising of a simple hip swaying shuffle from side to side while Gwen pressed herself into his groin. Moving in perfect synch and looking every inch the couple they were.

Neither Gwen nor Rhys saw the brief flashes of envy from both Toshiko and Owen as they danced.

Ianto was grateful that Toshiko was taking the time to dance with him as well as Owen, but he had a feeling that was more due to the fact it helped to disguise how much she really wanted to be dancing with Owen alone. One of these days Owen would get a clue about how much Toshiko liked him. Ianto could only hope anyway...he'd like to see Tosh happy.

The song changed, the new beat blending almost seamlessly with the one before it. Ianto let out a breath and once again tried to tell himself to relax. His hips swayed and rocked to the beat, his feet still not following as fluidly as they could – nervousness still ruling his mind and making it hard to Ianto enjoy himself.

His gaze swept over the dance floor, seeking one faces out of dozens. One handsome face that he needed to see right now.

Locking eyes with Toshiko again, Ianto gave her another brief smile, putting more effort into his dance steps again as he saw the flash of concern on her face. He shook his head to reassure her that nothing was wrong. The throbbing music made conversation almost impossible.

It was silly, really. He was on a dance floor in a busy club, surrounded in every direction by people. Dancing with people he considered friends, family even. So why was it that he had never felt so alone?

His mobile suddenly began vibrating in his pocket, startling Ianto for a moment. He dug it out of his pocket to see that he'd received a message.

_Relax...and shimmy those hips for me a little more._

Ianto's head shot up, scanning the room until they suddenly locked on the one person he had been waiting for.

Jack Harkness' classically handsome face could be seen watching from the edge of the dance floor. He was leaning on a railing that separated the dance area from where the booths were. A dazzling smile lit up his face as he met Ianto's gaze.

And that was all that had been needed for the tension to bleed out of Ianto's body. He tapped out a quick message to Jack before tucking his phone away.

Jack glanced down at his mobile and smiled at the text. _You're late. _

Leaning forward a little more on the railing, Jack found himself mesmerized by his young lover as he watched Ianto come to life on the dance floor. His feet seemed to be lighter now, his hips swaying and thrusting provocatively to the beat. Jack felt a warmth spreading through him as Ianto starting to bump hips with Toshiko before throwing his head back and laughing.

The sound was lost amongst the music but the sight of Ianto suddenly looking young and carefree had Jack captivated. It was a side that Ianto didn't let out often in front of the others and in his mind, Jack could hear that laugh rolling up from Ianto's chest. Full and roaring. The very same laugh he would hear when they would be racing each other after a Weevil. The man Jack was watching right now was fresh, innocent. No ghosts of Canary Wharf on his mind, no Cyberwoman lurking in the shadows to haunt him. Nothing but music and friends and the captive audience of his lover watching over him like a hawk.

Jack didn't move, happy just to watch...until a guy with long bleach blonde hair and a pert little ass made his move, bumping and grinding against Ianto enough to make it clear to everyone that he was interested. Like a peacock putting on a show.

With a flick of his coat, Jack was on the move, crossing the dance floor in long strides. He slid in between the bleach blonde and Ianto, grabbing the young Welshman by the hips and pulling him in close to him.

"Sorry, this one taken!" Jack yelled over the music, a pleasant smile on his face while his eyes told another story altogether.

The bleach blonde backed off, lifting his hands in a signal of surrender and disappeared into the crowd.

Jack gave his team a beaming grin before he mouthed, "Miss me?"

His hand were still nestled possessively on Ianto's hips as Jack felt his lover lean into him, his face burying itself into Jack's neck. Holding him close, Jack let them rock together in time with the music, feeling Ianto's heartbeat in his chest, drawing in that heady mix of sweat and aftershave that Jack had bought him.

Nestled safely in Jack's embrace, Ianto had his eyes closed. The sense of nervousness, the emptiness was long gone. Replaced with one word that seemed to pulsate from Jack to the beat of the music, wrapping around Ianto like his embrace.

_Mine. _


End file.
